BTR Comedy Continued
by Deeta7
Summary: Comedy of the Big Time Rush boys!  Explnation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**BTR Comedy**

**Continued**

**Hey guys! RunAway RePlay here! Okay 1) I know Running to be Hidden writes these and no way at all am I stealing them because she's my sister. And I help her write the story. In fact I come up with a few of the jokes. And 2) Running to be Hidden hasn't written these in a while because she got bored of writing them. So she asked me if I could continue writing them. I said no at first, but now that I'm thinking about it, I decide 'What the hell'. Also, to clear any confusion I asked her not to give me credit on the original BTR Comedies because I didn't spend much time on them so I didn't really deserve it. But Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Big Time Rush. **

Carlos: Hey, do you guys wanna see me break dance?

Logan: Break dancing isn't even a dance. Kick someone in the gut it's a felony.

….

James: You know, they say the more pets you have the longer you live.

Kendall: But pets have a shorter life span. And who's 'they'?

James: Shut up, I just felt like sharing it.

….

(A cup of Mercury is sitting on the kitchen table)

Carlos: (Walks in) Cool! A weird looking drink! (Drinks mercury)

A minute later...

James: Uh, guys, where's my mercury? The cup is empty.

Carlos: Oh, I drank it.

Kendall: Carlos, do you have any idea how dangerous mercury is if it enters your body?

Carlos: No; I feel fine. (Passes out)

Kendall: … (Looks at Logan who is reading a book) Uh, Logan?

Logan: I'm not taking him to the hospital because none of you will learn anything if I do.

….

Carlos: What makes you think I'm a twit?

Logan: Remember when we were on the plane to New York?

Flash Back

Carlos: (Comes running in to the first class, stops at his seat and sits down)

Kendall: What did you do?

Carlos: (Not looking at him) You'll find out in a few seconds.

Snake falls on top of James' head

Jame: Ah!

….

Kendall: See ya, guys! I'm going down to Georgia to steal some souls!

….

Carlos: (Is watching _1,000 Ways To Die_) Hmm...

4 minute later...

Carlos: (Jumps off of the Palm Woods and lands in front of his friends)

Kendall: … Uh, Logan?

Logan: (Walks pass them) Still not taking him to the hospital.

….

Mrs. Knight: Logan, can you get the car keys from my purse.

Logan: Sure. (Looks through her purse) Uh, Mrs. Knight?

Mrs. Knight: Yes?

Logan: Why is there a joint in your purse?

….

James: What does C4 do?

Katie: It goes _Ka-Boom_, bitch!

Everyone stares

Katie: What?

….

James: Logan? Why is there blood on your shirt?

Logan: (Looks down at the blood spots) Mm... No reason. (Walks away)

….

Logan: Hmm, looks like I got a letter from everyone. (Opens the letter) Dear Logan, Get out.

….

Logan: Is the eyeliner really necessary?

Kendall: (Slaps Logan across the face)

**That's all. I thought that one joke where Logan gets the letter was appropriate for him because it was said multiple times by different characters that they want him to leave BTR. Maybe it's foreshadowing! So, should I do more? Yes. No. Maybe? **

**Review please!**

**P.S. Any flamers are welcome because they're only jealous...! Also I can just delete their review, ha! **


	2. Chapter 2

**BTR Comedy**

**Continued...**

**I'm back! And with a new chapter! Are you happy?**

**I Do Not Own BTR**

Carlos: My God, Kendall. How much beer did you drink?

Kendall: Shut up! (Throws a can at Carlos)

….

James: Hey Logan, you've had that Cold Hot Chocolate stuff, right?

Logan: Right.

James: Well, what does it taste like? I mean is it hot. Cold?

Logan: It's dry ice that taste like chocolate. You figure out the rest.

….

James: Kendall, have you ever realize how stupid you sound whenever you give us one of your speeches?

Kendall: I refuse to yield!

….

Carlos: Hey guys. Apparently I need to have kidney transplant and I need a donor. So which of you guys are AB Negative?

Logan: (Raises his hand)

Kendall: Great! So you'll give Carlos a kidney?

Logan: Like hell!

James: Oh come on, dude! You only need one damn kidney!

Logan: I know that, but I like having both of them in me.

Carlos: Screw you!

_Later that night..._

Logan: (Is in bed. Wakes up feeling wet and looks under the covers.) Ah! Sons of bitches stole my kidney!

….

_Hawk captures the boys...Again_

Hawk: (Pinches James' cheeks) Isn't that cute? You trying to act all tough.

James: Let go of my cheeks, asshole.

….

Kendall: Logan, we're all starting to get a little worried about you lately.

Logan: Whoa, whoa, guys! Relax, I'm a doctor. (Pulls out a chain saw and laughs insanely)

Carlos: Holy shit! Run!

….

Jo: Well, if I'm not doing New Town High any more, guess I'll have to turn in my gun. (Pulls out a colt 45)

Agent: Ah! You didn't need a gun in the first place so put that away!

Jo: Sweet! I get to take my colt!

….

Carlos: Did you guys know I grew up in a cage?

James: That actually explains a lot.

….

Gustavo: Why should I let you four dogs sing a duet with Brad Paisley?

Kendall: Cause Logan can drive a car. You figure the rest out.

The boys slowly back out of the room.

….

Mrs. Knight: Um. Boys. There is no easy way to say this... I'm pregnant.

Kendall: What!

Mrs. Knight: Haha! No, no, I'm joking. It's Logan. He's blind now.

Logan: (Walks in) This sucks as hell.

Carlos: (Laughs) Oh my God! This is great! Logan, which finger am I holding up?

Logan: … Your middle one.

Carlos: How'd you know?

Logan: I had it coming.

**I'm starting to enjoy writing these...! Also, there's a story (Big Time Rush) on my computer called **_I'm No Superman._ **It's a series that I started a while ago and I was thinking whether or not I should post it on Fanfic, should I? Please tell me. Thanks!**

**Replay out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**BTR Comedy Continued**

**Not much to say for the summery. But Enjoy!**

James: Hey Logan.

Logan: Yeah?

James: Is it bad if you swallow a knife?

Logan: Uh, yes... Why? Did you?

James: No. (Grabs his stomach)

….

Carlos: (Gripping the cell bars) How the hell did we get in jail for Resisting Arrest?

Kendall: Eh, at least we have each other in the same cell.

Carlos: (Eyes go wide and starts banging on the bars) Get me out of here! Please, dear God, let me out!

….

James: (Hits a soda machine) Hey, this thing ate my dollar.

Kendall: Hold on, (Starts hitting the machine)

Soda can flies out and hits James in the face

James: Ow! Damnit!

….

Kendall: I'm so bored...

Carlos: Me too...

James: Me three...

Logan: Wanna play Russian Roulette?

….

Carlos: Logan, how come you're always gone half the time?

Logan: No reason. (Rubs the back of his ear and looks at his fingers) Oh, there's still some blood from last time... (Walks away)

Carlos: Uh...

….

Carlos: (Runs in and shuts the door behind)

Kendall: Carlos what did you do _this_ time?

Carlos: I pissed off Mickey Mouse!

James: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Mickey Mouse kicks open the door and fires a shot gun

Mickey: You're all dead! Ho-ho!

Logan: This doesn't really surprise me.

….

James: Guys, what happened to Kendall?

Logan: His in the mental institution downtown.

….

Logan: We must find the most ultimate thing in life. And do it a reckless matter!

….

Kendall: Quick, drive in the opposite lane and take everything out!

James: Okay!

….

Logan: I think the power's gone to your head...

Carlos: Shut up, dipshit!

**Sorry it's not very long, I can't think of that many jokes. But here's something to keep you thinking! Where or why do you guys think Logan is gone half the time, and guess who my favorite BTR boy is! **

**Alright, Replay out **


End file.
